


That Little Orange Bottle

by LaceyLance



Series: Pills, bottles, and dark rooms? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is the best, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance Gets Rekt, Multi, Polyamory, Polydins, Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive Hunk, Worried Keith, worried shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyLance/pseuds/LaceyLance
Summary: Getting flown off suddenly into space with only one months worth of medication is inconvenient. Especially when you run out and have to suffer the effects while your team has no clue whats happening.





	That Little Orange Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Lance with ADHD is a very important headcanon for me. It's probably my favorite headcanon of all time, so I wanted to write something that touched up on the subject.

Lance found himself staring at his little orange bottle with a sense of dread. He knew this day was coming, but couldn't it have waited longer? Something like this took a hit on a guy and he wasn't sure how badly he was going to take it. He’d only gone through part withdrawal once when he forgot to order his prescription and had to wait three days. It had been complete hell but his psychiatrist had said it was normal when withdrawing.

Lance had given one of the small rounded white pills of his Bupropion XL to Coran a while ago. Though, since all the chemicals in the medication were different he said he’d needed a bit of time to figure out permanent substitutes to make the concoction. He’d hoped it would've been quicker. It seemed that he was just going to have to go without for a while and wait until Coran came around with a new solution.

He had to tell Keith and Shiro soon, but until now it hadn't come up. It felt wrong hiding something like this to them when they were in a relationship, but it honestly hadn't really been the first thing on his mind when talking to them. Or the first thing you say when you start a relationship. You don't just go up to your partners and say “Hey I have ADHD.  Love you guys.” Things like that were weird. Well.. At least he thought they were.

He sighed softly as he got out of bed setting the empty orange bottle on his bedside table. He had been lucky to have gotten his prescription through the mail the day he got sucked into space and had silently thanked him mom for telling him to keep the bottle in his pocket so he would absolutely not forget to take it. Now he just cursed the fact that he couldn't get more because it had only strung out the inevitable.

That day had overall been fine, they ate breakfast, talked about their goals for the day, and went about training. It was only that night that he had actually felt anything. It wasn't a big difference, but he knew he was anxious. The feeling of needing to stretch but not being able too and the lack of air he felt kept him awake for a good half hour before his body became too tired and he all but passed out.

It was the next day though that he woke up and noticed something significantly wrong. His head was absolutely pounding and he winced holding it between his hands. Last time he'd found that applying pressure would help so he gently squeezed his hands and groaned.

“Fuck.” he choked and shook his head.

He took a deep breath and got up, he really didn't want to explain what was happening to his team. ADHD wasn't a big deal and he knew he’d have to eventually. With previous experience though people had just thought his disorder was just an excuse for his “laziness” and lack of concentration as a child and certainly more as an young adult. He wasn't really ready to see the individual reactions. He knew they'd probably understand, but his anxiety about the situation held him back.

It was hard to get out of his room, he felt clumsy and even with his head pounding he knew it wasn't normal. It was like his coordination had been completely thrown out the window. He managed to sit at the table and drank a lot of whatever liquid in front of him. He took a deep breath and joined the conversation happening at the table. From then on though it just got harder.

During training Lance really knew he’d let himself get out of hand. He and Keith had been sparing which went hand in hand with the casual teasing between the two, when he felt a surge of rage. He pulled back knowing it was irrational, but Keith hadn't really noticed.

“Aww come on Lance tired already? I didn't think you’d give up that easily.” he questioned ready for Lance to strike.

Lance clenched his teeth “Dammit Keith shut the fuck up. I pulled back for a goddamn reason, not because I couldn't kick your ass.” Between his head pounding and this feeling he felt the need to lay down.

“I'm leaving.” he growled walking out of the training area but not before almost tripping on the door and releasing a frustrated yell.

Keith looked to Shiro who shrugged unsurely, it wasn't like Lance to actually storm off like that. He was usually calm and cool, but it seemed that something was definitely wrong today.

Lance stormed through the halls to his room finding solace in the silence that surrounded him. He felt his emotions running rampant and didn't like the fact that he couldn't control them. It was like his brain had suddenly turned against itself and it hurt. One moment he wanted to punch someone's face in and now he felt the sudden urge to sob. He laid down in bed and pulled the blankets over his head.

He needed it to be quiet and he was lucky enough that no one was coming after him to check up on him. He laid there just trying to fall asleep. Maybe if he did it wouldn't hurt as much when he woke up as it did now. He would have to talk to Coran to check up on his progress. It was hard, but he managed to slowly drift off into a light sleep.

~~

When he woke out the lights in the hallway were dimmed signaling that it was their time to sleep. He sighed holding his head again and very slowly stood up. His head was still pounding but it was less than earlier. Alot less. He walked over to the medical room to see if Coran was still awake.

He saw the Altean doing some small studying on what looked like a microscope. He was sure it was something a lot more advanced though.

“Good evening Lance. I have some good news. I have a feeling I’ll be able to figure out this composition soon. You humans sure have strange reactions to what's supposed to help. What happened?” he was sure Coran was referring to his small outburst earlier.

Lance looked to the side scratching the back of his head sheepishly “Well the medication I take isn't supposed to be cold turkeyed… I'm not supposed to just stop.” he simplified realizing Coran probably didn't know what that meant.

“I'm supposed to be weaned off. The doctor would usually give me a smaller dose, then a smaller dose until my body gets the medication out of my system. When you just quit you go through this thing called withdrawal. The sudden loss of the chemicals the medication helps produce makes my brain chemically imbalanced and it's like my body turns against itself. I get suddenly angry then maybe suddenly sad. My coordination sucks ass and I get nauseous really quick. Anxiety, body aches, depersonalization, dizziness, fatigue, insomnia. Those are most of the withdrawal symptoms my psychiatrist explained to me.If you wean off of it slowly then it doesn't do all those things.” he sighed softly

Coran looked up at Lance “If something as small as this pill could cause all of that why would you take it? Are there any other medications that could replace this that aren't as bad?”

Lance chuckled “Yeah there are actually a lot. Ritalin, Adderall, Daytrana, and so many others that I don't remember. I've passed through them all though. I can't use a lot of them because most of them cause me to have motor tics.” he looked up to see Coran looking extremely confused

“Oh no, not a measurement of time.” he laughed a bit. “Motor tics are when your body gets a false sense of stimuli and you have to move. My shoulders used to jerk suddenly along my head. My mom said I looked like I was having a seizure sometimes and I had to be pulled out of class a lot. After that I was usually changing medications a lot so I would get really sleepy or anxious. Apparently it was really hard for my doctors to find the right medication.” he yawned softly suddenly feeling tired again.

Coran nodded “You humans sure do have a unique system. Im sure if I analyzed it more I could find a way to help you without this medication, but that would take more time.”

Lance bit his lip “Yeah maybe after you make the medicine I would like that. I don't think  I want to be piloting a giant lion robot when I can't trust myself to actually concentrate. I've been on medication my whole life and it's given me a lot of shit, but It's also helped me. When I'm not on it it’s hard to process what people say. I have to have them repeat what they're saying a lot and it's generally hard to focus on something that I don't find interesting. Im generally a better me when I have it.” he sighed

“I don't like myself when I’m not on it. Cause even though I want to focus on something it generally is just too draining and I get tired really quickly. I know I'm pretty loud and act like I don't care, but as much as I want to go home. I also want to give my best to the team.”

Coran nodded and smiled “Well Lance I’ll have that medicine for you as soon as I can. For now you should go to sleep. It might help if you get extra.”

Lance nodded “Thanks Coran. Hey can you um not tell anyone about this?” he bit his lip

“Of course. Now off to bed with you.” he shooed him off and Lance walked down the hall to his room.

~~

Lance woke up the next morning feeling nauseous, he groaned feeling tears prickle his eyes. He felt as if he couldn't get up like this, but he knew it was something he had to do. Or at least he told himself that so he actually would try. Usually if he wasn't feeling good back at the Garrison he would wait till he got up and ready before actually determining if he wasn't feeling well. Here it was no different, training together was an important part of gaining trust amongst the team.

Lance sighed getting up, the whole “not telling the truth about what was happening.” and “gaining trust within the team” seemed to contradict itself. He just couldn't find the guts to tell the. It was stupid and ridiculous, but the thought of his team looking at him with condescending faces overtook his thoughts and he pushed it back. “For another time” he breathed stepping through his door. He was determined to push through the day. The longer he acted normally, the longer he could put off talking about his problems.

After Lance had stormed off the previous day Shiro had decided to cut practice short. It was the best course of action until he found out what was happening to Lance. He had gone to Coran, but it seemed that Lance had told him to keep whatever was happening between them. He knew the best course of action would to be for Lance to tell him what was happening, but it was a matter of figuring out the problem quickly so it didn't cross into a fight. His next option was Hunk and that's where he was headed.

Hunk was in the engineering room with pidge trying to figure out different equations for whatever Coran had requested. He looked through the doorway

“Hunk can I talk to you for a second?” he asked beckoning him over with his finger.

Hunk finished helping Pidge with a particular strand of wires then moved over to Shiro.

“Hey Shiro what's up?” he leaned against the doorframe looking at him curiously.

“Hey Hunk, do you have any idea what might be happening with Lance. I know if I confront him directly then he won't tell me anything.” he hoped Hunk would at least say something.

Hunk thought for a moment “Mmm well I can't-” he cut himself off then bit his lip nervously.

“Listen Shiro I'm not sure, this might not be my place to tell you. Its really personal to Lance. He doesn't tell a lot of people. I've known him a long time and he only just told me.” he bit his lip.

Shiro sighed trying to decide what would be best. “Ok. I understand. Could you do something for me then?” he put his hand on Hunks shoulder “Could you maybe talk to him? Tell him it's ok to come talk to me about it. If something is really wrong, it's something I need to be aware of so I don't push him too hard.”

He wasn't going to forcibly tell Hunk to tell him. It would be an invasion of Lances privacy and probably make Lance question Hunks trustworthiness. So it was out of the question.

Hunk nodded “Definitely. I'll actually go to it now. Nice talking to you Shiro. Also if Pidge calls for me could you fill in. You probably won't know about the system but they'll have you hold wires or something.” he walked off in the direction of the main room.

Shiro nodded and almost as if on time Pidge had called Hunk back. Shiro rushed into the room explaining to which they had him hold the two wires that needed working on.

Hunk wandered the halls looking for Lance, he had a feeling he would probably be some place quiet since he usually distanced himself when something was going on. It wasn't often since he was good at covering up his problems with his loud and happy self, but when he couldn't bring himself to do that then he withdrew.

He found him in one of the rooms near the main room. It was almost deafeningly silent and surprisingly dark. Lance was laying down on one of the smaller couches.

“Hey Lance. What's wrong bro?” he sat across from him on a chair.

Lance opened his eyes and smiled “Hey Hunk, nothings wrong just chillin around. Trying to rest up, y’know the usual.” his voice was unusually ragged.. Like something was hurting.

Hunk dropped his voice down to a whisper “Lance, everyones worried about you. Maybe you could talk to Shiro about it. If what I think happening is happening you really need to tell me cause I know you probably need to lay in your own bed and rest. Did you run out of your meds Lance?” he looked at Lance waiting silently for an answer.

Lance groaned and held his head gently “You have the memory of an elephant Hunk. How long ago did I tell that?” he chuckled then winced the movement hurting his head

Hunk chuckled “About 5 years ago buddy, you weren't like this though. I just remember you acting a bit differently. What've you been on?” he lowered his whisper so Lance could barely hear him. He could definitely see that Lance’s head hurt.

Lance sighed “Bupropion XL 300 mg.” he sighed “It's usually used for depression or anxiety, isn't that ironic.” he chuckled weakly before groaning. “Withdrawal sucks ass Hunk. My head is killing me.” he breathed closing his eyes.

“I can see… Lance. I know It’s personal and you’re scared, but Shiro's worried about you. Believe it or not Keith's been mopey the whole day thinking you're mad at him.” he smiled when Lance's lips formed a cocky smirk.

“Mmmm really Mr.Mullet got his feelings hurt with my little outburst?” Hunk knew he would try to change the subject and this was the perfect opening for him.

“Mhmm he thinks he hurt you. I’m sure he would understand if explained to him though. Lance, were your team. So please?” he smiled really hoping he could convince Lance to tell Shiro.

Lance sighed “Dammit Hunk. Why does this have to be so hard. I hate telling people because it makes them look at me differently. It'll probably make everyone think I've got some problem and that I can handle myself.” he huffed covering his eyes with his arm obviously trying not to cry.

Hunk sighed softly “Lance, we may not have been a team long, but I know that everyone will understand. And let’s say on the off chance they don't I’m sure that Coran will give them a hell of a time explaining it to them. Come on. How about I tell Shiro to meet you in here?” he ruffled his hair

Lance sniffled “Yeah, that’d be ok. Only Shiro though.” he wiped his eyes and tried to steady his breath.

Hunk nodded “I’ll send him in.” He gently closed the door behind him. He walked down the halls back to where he'd left him. “Hey Pidge I'm back.” he walked over to where Shiro was before taking over “He's in the room on the left two doors down from the main sitting room.”

Shiro nodded and stood up heading over to where Hunk had told Lance was. He entered the dark room “Lance you there?” he asked shutting the door behind him.

Lance groaned “Could you whisper Shiro?” he breathed from the same spot on the couch.

Shiro nodded “Lance what's wrong? Why aren't you in your room?” he gently ran his hand through Lances hair.

Lance leaned into the touch and sighed “I didn't want anyone to come in.” he breathed “It was easier to find someplace I wouldn't be found. Hunk found me though.” he groaned. His headache was steadily growing worse.

Shiro nodded “Do you want me to bring you back to your room? Then if you want you can talk? You look tired.” he studied Lance’s reactions and when he nodded Shiro was one to immediately pick him up.

Lance felt sick to his stomach, his head felt like it was about to explode, and his eyes were swimming. Nothing was straight when he opened his eyes so he shut them again and when Shiro walked out buried his face into his chest.

When they got to his room Shiro gently laid Lance down in his bed and sat on the edge of his bed. “What's goin on Lance?” he genuinely sounded worried. Lance couldn't blame him. They past few days had been a rollercoaster for him personally, but he couldn't imagine how much trouble he’d caused for the others.

Lance took a deep breath and played with his hair. Shiro took the hint and gently took Lance's place playing with his hair. Lance sighed softly, with the sight amount of pressure it helped him concentrate on what he needed to say.

“The medication I was taking on Earth ran out three days ago and I'm going through withdrawal. The symptoms are really killing me. Coran is working on a substitute and he says it'll be done soon, but even when I get it it’ll take a few days for me to actually get the drug back into my symptom.” he breathed.

Shiro nodded “Lance, it’s ok. I’m glad you told me now. If you don’t mind me asking what is the medication for?” He continued playing with his hair.

Lance took a deep breath “I have ADHD. The medication I’m taking is supposed to help. It's been working really well which is nothing less than a blessing. Its times like this when I hate it though.” he chuckled before curling in on himself in pain.

“Sorry.” he tried to even out his breathing “God damn is my head pounding and I have no idea why but, I'm really angry. Fuck.” he took deep breaths.

Shiro nodded “It's ok. Here, squeeze my hand.” he took Lance's hand in his own and felt Lance squeeze roughly.

“Thanks Shiro.” he breathed then took another deep breath and relaxed himself, it meant a lot that Shiro was here for him like this.

Shiro smiled “It’s no problem Lance, just tell me when things like this happen ok? I can’t help if I don’t know.” he continued playing with Lance’s hair.

“Do you want to keep talking to me, or should I let you be.” Shiro whispered after a moment.

Lance looked at him “If you don't mind, could you maybe stay?” he looked up at Shiro able to see his silhouette in the dark room.                                                                                Shiro nodded “I would love too.”

Lance and Shiro talked quietly for a while until Lance fell asleep. It wasn't sudden, but the more tired Lance got the more his words slurred and he couldn't make a complete sentence. It was actually quite cute. When he had made sure he was asleep Shiro kissed his temple softly and snuck out of his room. He checked on Lance a final time and when he turned was met by Keith. Waiting for the door close before talking he looked to the side bashfully.

“How is he?” he asked quietly a soft blush gracing his cheeks.

Shiro smiled fondly “He’s better. It'll be a couple days until he's back to his loud self though.” he was worried because this inferred that if they were attacked Lance would not be in the best situation to actually pilot.

“What’s wrong with him? Is he ok. Y’know physically?” he asked. He was still worried he'd done something to hurt Lance.

Shiro nodded “Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong Keith. He’s just going through things. When he wakes up, I’ll have him tell you. I promise.” he smiled moving to walk with Keith. He could tell the other was still worried so he took him to the training room to spar.

~~

When Lance woke, he couldn't tell what time it was. All he knew is that his body was giving him a moment of serenity. He felt almost nice except for the pains in his arms and abdomen. He felt his stomach growl and made his way to the dining area and found the team sitting together at the table talking boisterously. He smiled a bit and slowly walked in ignoring the slight pain when he heard their loud voices. As soon as he walked in everyone looked at him and quieted their voices to a whisper.

“Hey Lance. Its nice to see you awake. Feeling better?” Shiro smiled at him

With confusion obviously written on his face he nodded slowly “Better. At the moment.” he whispered back. The whispering was nice and he blushed.

“Why are you all suddenly whispering?” he looked at Shiro hoping he hadn't told the team what he’s explicitly told him not too.

Shiro gave him a smile of reassurance “It's a training exercise. If we whisper it's harder to hear so we all have to wait for our turn to talk. We wanted to wait until you joined us. Will you?”

Lance looked at their smiling faces and nodded “Uh yeah. I will.” He got his food goo and sat between Hunk and Keith.

The conversation started up and Lance smiled happily as he was able to join in. In this moment of said inner peace he could actually function around his team. It was nice to catch up with them after the last few days.The moment was ended though by the growing pain in his head.

He gave a pained sigh and the attention at the table was focused on him. He blushed furiously and looked at Shiro who nodded with a smile then Hunk who did the same.

“I um, before I have to go to bed I wanna tell you guys something.” he took a breath. “The reason I’ve been acting weird the past few days is because the medication I was taking for my ADHD ran out and I’m going through withdrawal. The medication I was taking gives me a shitty time if I dont slowly ween off of it. Being in the middle of space and crap, that didn’t get to happen. So for now I’m basically out of commission.” he breathed the pain in his head worsening.

Allura was the first to speak up “That’s perfectly fine Lance. We’re glad you told us. Being a team means that you’re supposed to accept everyone’s difference and even use them to the advantage of the team. Given permission of course.” She smiled speaking for the team.

Lance smiled softly looking around the table at the accepting smiles he saw “Thanks you guys.” he whispered then hissed. “I think I need to go back to my room.” he took a minutes before trying to get up.

Keith this time was the one to get up and help him “Hey don’t be stupid.. Ask for help.” he whispered then looked to Shiro who gave a nod and a smile.

Lance rolled his eyes, but leaned on him “Don't tell me what to do mullet man.” he held his eyes closed the light making his headache worse.

Keith huffed “Better watch out. I might lead you into a wall.” he continued to whisper. There was an obvious playful tone in his voice and Lance smirked.

“It wouldn't be too different from training then would it.” he chuckled the best he could.

“Once you’re feeling better you’re in for it. Better watch your back.” adjusted his hold on Lance.

“Yeah yeah, just get me to bed.” he listened for the opening and shutting of his door then sighed. “It's dark in here right?” he asked Keith who gave a quick confirmation before he opened his eyes.

Keith laid Lance on the bed and sat on the edge. “Shiro didn't say anything about your ADHD, but he said you might like if I played with your hair. Would you like that?” he asked and Lance smiled

“Yeah, I would actually really like that.” he breathed softly and hummed as soon as Keith began to play with his hair.

“So, what else did shiro say.” his body had relaxed underneath Keith's touch and his head hurt horribly, but it was nice to have someone by him..

Keith smiled softly “Mmm well.. He said you look cute when you’re falling asleep and that when you are your words start to slur.” he chuckled

“Mmm I’m sure he’s exaggerating.” he yawned softly. He was actually already starting to prove Shiro right

As they conversation continued Keith all but held back his laughter as Lances sentences drawled out and completely made no sense. He still talked though and after a while he was silent. When he was sure Lance was asleep he kissed his forehead and left the room. He met Shiro in the main sitting room and collapsed next to him. He couldn't help but be worried, it was Lance. Loud and proud, always the one to flirt with Keith and he missed him.

“I know you’re worried, but Coran promised he was almost done. It’ll only be a couple more days.” he kissed Keith's head.

Keith nodded and sighed “I know. I just wish he’d have told us sooner. I was worried.”

Shiro nuzzled his neck “Keith you saw how embarrassed he was. If he had his meds I don't think he would've never mentioned it.”

“I know, but still.” he pouted laying his head on his shoulder.

“Mmm no buts. Now go get some sleep. I'm going to bed too.” Shiro kissed his cheek.

Keith scoffed “You better be, if I find you up then I get to give you laps tomorrow.” he had his hand on his hip

Shiro rolled his eyes “Keith.” he warned playfully and the other made his way to his room.

~~

Shiro had taken a shower before heading to his room and was now dressed in some loose fitting clothing Allura had given them to sleep in. He laid in bed and sighed, he could already tell it was going to be a long time before he could actually sleep. Insomnia was never a fun thing.

He'd been laying there for a good hour before he decided to wander into the eating area and found Lance. He was sitting on the counter facing the larger window and just looking out the window.

“Well goodmorning. You sure are an early bird.” he whispered making Lance jump a bit.  
“You and I both know that's bullshit.” he snickered. “I just can't sleep.” he sighed softly looking back outside “My mind feels like it’s racing. When I was with my mom she’d make me warm milk and I’d be able to fall asleep. I don’t think we're going to find a planet with anything like milk anytime soon.” he continued to look outside.

 

Shiro chuckled and moved to sit next to him “Maybe not, but maybe we will. Who knows.” he wrapped his arm around him.

Lance rested his head on his shoulder “Mmm so why are you wake?” he moved closer to Shiro.

Shiro smiled a bit and kissed him softly “Same as you. Can’t sleep. If Keith found me awake he said he'd give me lap.”

Lance snickered “He says that all the time. He never does it though.” he looked back out the window.

“Shiro, do you think we’ll get back to Earth?” Lance's eyes were focused on the billions of stars in front of them.

“I can only hope. I can’t really promise. How about we relativity try to get some sleep?” He smiled at Lance and picked him up.

Lane immediately clung to Sahiro. “Hey! You can't just pick a guy up like that.” his face was beet red, but he let Shiro carry him to his room.

He was laid on the bed gently and watched as Shiro slid in next to him “Mm your room is warmer than mine.” he moved to cuddle with him.

Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance and shrugged “I never really noticed.” he nestled his head into Lance's neck and sighed contently “If we didn't have to wake up Keith I'd invite him. He's a very deep sleeper though.”

Lance hummed “Mm that would be nice.” he breathed “Though he’d try to give us laps wouldn't he.” they both laughed softly and Lance smiled. The steadiness of Shiro's heartbeat gave Lance's mind something to focus on. He was soon falling asleep pressed closely against Shiro.

Shiro watched Lance fall asleep and he too was beginning to fall asleep. Something as simple as Lance’s company was enough to put his mind at ease to fall into a light sleep.

~~

The next morning Lance woke up with an irritated groan. Shiro was moving to get up.

“Mmm good morning. Sorry I gotta get up. Allura and Coran want to talk to me. Want me to send in Keith?” he breathed to which Lance nodded

Shiro kissed his cheek before leaving. He found Keith in the training room and smiled pressing a kiss to his lips “Good morning. Do you wanna do me a favor? I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

Keith eyed him skeptically “Sure hit me.” he crossed his arms letting his sword disapparate.

“Coran and Allura want to talk to me. Do you mind laying with Lance? I can tell he’s a bit irritated. He’s in my room.”

Keith thought for a moment “Alright, fine.” he wiped off some sweat from his face. “What do Coran and Allura want to talk to you about?”

“Coran thinks he found a solution that would replace Lance’s meds. The thing is though that it would take longer to get into his system by mouth so they wanna start him on an IV and put him in a chamber for a few days. After that if it works then h can take it orally. It would be a more efficient way to see if it would work as well.”

“And what if it doesn't work?” his eyes narrowed

“That's another thing. Coran said it would cause too much stress too his body, but he might have some major discomfort. Nothing's set in stone yet Keith promise I'll come fill you and Lance in ok? I would take him, but I could tell as soon as I woke up he wasn't feeling like he did yesterday.”

“You promise?” he looked at him

“Would I ever break a promise Keith?” he smiled charmingly.

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled “No. I'll see you soon. Hold on! How did Allura and Coran find out about IVs?”

Shiro chuckled nervously “It seemed Pidge had mentioned it telling Coran about some of the medical procedures of humans. I’m the only one remotely able to administer one.”

“How do you know how to?” Keith looked at him curiously now as they slowly began to walk out of the training room.  
“When you're drafted on a space mission you're required to do medical training. All the basics in case someone gets hurt. We had to learn how to insert IVs. It came in handy too. Matt had a sudden electrolyte imbalance cause he wasn't eating his assigned meals so to correct it quickly, I had to give him one.”

Keith nodded “And um… you remember how too. Right?” his tone was unsure and he bit his lip

Shiro nodded “I wouldn't do anything to Lance I wasn't unsure of ok. I promise.”

They were now in front of Shiro's door “I'll be back soon ok? I’ll fill you both in.” he kissed Keith softly before heading to the med bay.

Keith entered Shiro’s room and slipped into his bed next to Lance “How're you feeling?” he whispered.

“Horrible.” Lance breathed catching Keith off guard a bit. No come back or snarky remark. He really hoped the new medication would help Lance.

He began to play with Lance’s hair, knowing it might help to calm him down.

It definitely made a difference. Lances tense body had now relaxed and he nestled his body against Shiro's.

“Thankyou for coming Keith. I wanted you to come last night, but we both know you're grumpy when we wake you up.” Lance smiled against his skin.

“Anyone would be grumpy getting woken up in the middle of the night.”

“Mmm true, but you get especially grumpy.” he yawned. “I’m gunna fall asleep again.”

Keith nodded “Good.” he teased breathily feeling Lance smile weakly.

When Lance fell asleep Keith found himself continuing to play with his hair and studying every feature. Soon enough Lance’s steady breaths and tight embrace eased him into a light sleep as well. Lance always had a niche for doing that.

Shiro spoke with Allura and Coran for about a little over two hours in Earth time. When he came back to his room he smiled softly when he saw Keith and Lance cuddled closely together.

He walked over to Keith “Wakeup.” he whispered to which Keith's eyes slowly opened. He was a very light sleeper and Shiro and Lance usually took that to their advantage.

“Mm Shiro?” he stayed in his spot but turned just so he could see the other.

At the slight movement Lance awoke as well “Mmm what’s goin on?” he asked and nuzzled Keith's chest. “Oh, hey Shiro.” he smiled softly

Keith and Shiro chuckled.

“So what did they say?” Keith whispered nervously.

Shiro nodded “Lance it’s about you, you need to listen. It's important.” he moved to help him and Keith to sit up.

“Mmm fine fine. I’ll listen.” he opened his eyes slowly as if making sure it wasn't too bright.

“What is it?” Lance looked up at Shiro and stretched a bit.

Shiro moved to sit on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Lances hair. “I'm not too sure if you’re going to like it, but we found a way to test the medication quicker so if it doesn't work then we can know earlier and Coran can make the tweaks he needs too.”

“Ok well tell me what it is and I’ll tell you if I am or not.” he looked at Shiro moving to set his head on Keith’s lap.

Shiro chuckled “Well. Coran, Allura, and I have been talking and we think the best course of action is that we get an IV in you and get the medication pumping quickly.” he breathed and bit his lip as Lance tensed up.

“I know you hate needles, but it's the best course of actions. You said your withdrawal could last from two weeks to a month. We can afford to spend time like that. Along with that you said a new medication could take up to a week to completely fill into your system. We need to move things along. I promise I'll make it as quick as possible and you’ll be in the healing pod throughout most of it so Coran can watch your vitals.” he sighed when he saw Lance shake his head.

“Are you kidding? Needles are terrifying! I thought we left those on Earth. Not happening Shiro, sorry.” he huffed and crossed his arms. It wasn't that he didn't want too, it was that the sheer thought of even seeing a needle made him sick. More so than he was now.

Keith wasn't having any of this and glared at Lance “Lance this is serious. Shiro wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You know that.”

“Im being serious too, have you ever even had a shot? It's like this thin silvery needle piercing your soul.” he closed his eyes and turned away from the two.

“Lance the needle won't be in you the entire time. An IV slips in with the needle then a small plastic straw slips the liquid into your system. The needle will quickly be pulled out. If you really aren't comfortable then I can put it in the top of your hand.” he watched him.

Shiro's explanation soothed him a bit, but he was obviously still scared. “You promise it'll be quick?” he looked at shiro who nodded.  
“I'll make it as fast as I can while being safe.” he promised

Lance sighed “Fine, I guess I'll do it.” he looked at them again. “How long do you think it’ll take?”

“Coran said it depended on your body. It could take a day to a month, even a year. He speculated that with how he replicated the medication it would only take a few days at most.”

Lance sighed “When do I go in there? Like can I go now?”

Shiro nodded “Yeah. If anything, that's what Coran was hoping you'd do.” Shiro smiled

“You go tell Coran and I'll help him over there.” keith bit his lip. He was nervous for Lance but he knew showing it wouldn't be the best idea at the moment.

Shiro nodded and walked out of the room.

“Ok. Get ready I'm gunna help you up. If you feel dizzy just tell me.”

Lance nodded “Yeah. Yeah.” he leaned up slowly and kissed him on the cheek. “So you won't get to see me for a couple days. Gunna miss me?” he teased moving to kiss Keith's cheek

Keith rolled his eyes “Maybe a bit.” he looked over at Lance whose face had turned a bright red not expecting that answer.

“Come on. Let's get you to the med bay.” he chuckled slowly helping Lance up and out of the room.

When they got to the med bay the lights were bright. There was a small tray next to the pod with what Lance assumed was the supplies Shiro needed.

Allura held out the white suit he’d worn in the chamber last time, he rolled his eyes and changed behind a curtain before walking over.

“You ready Lance?” Shiro smiled softly and pecked him on the lips.

Lance felt a blush run to his cheeks “I yeah. I'm ok I guess.” he looked at his hand which was being rubbed with a wipe.

These two were trying to distract him.

Keith was on the other side of him a Shiro prepared what he needed and gently kissed his cheek “Hey. When you get out of this thing you better feel better.” he was blushing.

Lance snickered then winced when he felt a sharp prick in his hand. “You bet I will.” he kissed Keith's cheek.

Keith nodded and Shiro smiled “Ok Lance see you in a few days.” Shiro and Keith both gave him a kiss before he fell asleep.

~~

After a couple days of what Coran said looked like progress Lance was due out of the pod any moment.

Keith had been impatient and Shiro had to admit he wanted Lance out soon too.

“Only a few more ticks. Could you to backup?” Allura placed her hand on her hip the two of them backing up a bit still looking at the pod intently.

“When he gets out we have to ask him questions first.” She looked at the ticker again.

Shiro nodded and moved closer again as the clicker ticked down and Lance gently fell into his arms.

Keith rushed to Shiro’s side wanting to see Lance as well and they couldn't hold back a smile “How're you feeling?” Shiro asked

“Mmmm a lot better now that I’m in your arms.” he looked up at Shiro who chuckled. Keith had as well and kissed his head.

Lance hummed “Mmm no, but really… I feel a lot better he stood up a bit and stretched.

His body didn't hurt one bit, he was a bit cold from the pod, but other than that he felt amazing and rested.  
“That's great Lance. It seems the substitution was a success. Your scans seem to be almost exactly the same as when you were on the medication regularly. If not even better.” Coran exclaimed feeling pretty proud of himself. He then handed Lance his little orange bottle newly filled with a smaller version of his other medication. “Wow.. Thank You Coran.” he smiled

“It’s no problem Lance. Just tell me if you need anything else ok?” he ruffled Lances hair “Now off you go. Five days of missing training you need to get back in shape.”

“Corans right. We need to get you back to the training schedule.” Shiro begins to guide him to the training room Keith quickly following with a smirk on his face.

“Make sure you check in with me tonight.” coran yells after Lance.

Lance lets out a groan “Will do Coran.” he affirms as he's, in his words, dragged to the training room.

“So Keith, what should we start off with?” he looked at him with a smile.

Keith shrugs “Mm well you two owe me laps.”

Shiro's eyes widen as he looked at Lance “Heh, sorry.” he rolled his eyes as Lance punched his arm. It was a pretty weak punch, but Shiro didn’t say anything.

“Well go on. I don't have all day.”

“Ha ha whatever.” Lance groaned dramatically and began running laps around the large room Shiro by his side.

He had to be honest, it sucked running, but it was definitely nice to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Brupropion is usually used for anxiety and depression, but has recently started being used for ADHD. Its also called Wellbutrin. I had a really good time writing this fic and I hope you especially enjoyed reading it. If you have any questions hit me up at laceylance on tumblr.


End file.
